Please Don't Leave
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra and Asami have been the best of friends ever since they were little kids. However, now that Korra and her friend are all grown up, the younger girl has started developing feelings for her best friend. Will she be able to tell Asami that she loves her? or be forced to keep the truth to herself? (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff/Angst)


For most of her life, Asami had been groomed to inherit her family's legacy. Her father, a rich businessman, had always wanted for Asami to take charge of the company when he eventually passed away or retired, so the young girl was constantly being tutored and prepared for the task.

However, it wasn't as bad as one might expect. Asami was given a fair bit of freedom for a girl in her position, able to go to a normal school and have some normal friends. This allowed Asami to have a more relaxed and social outlook on the world, rather than the cold corporate mindset a future CEO might have.

As Asami spent her years at school, she did get to know a few of the other children, but the one that Asami considered a best friend, was a young girl named Korra. Korra was from the south, as was shown by her dark skin and accent, which made her and Asami literally poles apart.

But their friendship blossomed and grew for many years. Korra would often go round to Asami's house to get help with her homework. Sure, she was a smart student, but she always liked to have a helping hand. Asami was more than happy to oblige.

One afternoon, the two young girls were playing in the back garden of Asami's fairly large mansion. Korra was chasing Asami, the two of them playing tag together. Sneaking up behind the older girl, Korra jumped on her, tapping her head.

"Tag you're it!" She chirped.

Asami giggled. "No fair! You're faster than me!"

"I'm quite the athletic sort!" Korra said proudly, getting off Asami's back. The other girl smiled, adjusting the cute pink ribbon her hair was done up in. Korra always thought Asami looked a little like a princess, which made her the knight in shining armour.

After chasing each other around some more, the two girls were soon sitting on the swing-set, Asami rocking about on her swing, rising higher above the ground. Korra was trying to go higher than her, but she eventually stopped, sighing.

"Hey, Asami, can I ask you something?" she wondered, seeing Asami stop in her rocking.

The small Asian girl looked over to her, raising her eyebrow. "What's up, Korra?"

Korra thought for a moment, a little embarrassed. "W-what do you see for us in the future?" There was a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "Do you think we're still gonna be friends?"

"Of course we are!" Asami playfully nudged Korra's shoulder. "Why the heck would I stop being your friend? You're the only one I can really talk to about girl stuff after all." She then grinned at Korra, a very playful expression on her face.

"I know but... Oh, this is stupid," Korra giggled. "It's just, I was just worried you'd probably not have time for me anymore. I mean, you might get a job, we might both get jobs, or you'd get a boyfriend or something and we couldn't talk."

Asami laughed, booping Korra's nose. "Korra, no need to be such a worry wuss. Trust me, nothing's gonna come between us. We're always gonna be besties." She held up her pinkie finger, smiling. "Pinkie swear?"

Feeling reassured at Asami's statement, Korra reached out with her hand, letting her pinkie meet Asami's. As they little fingers held together, Korra felt a wave of anxiety and worry lift from her little chest. Asami was truly the best friend she'd ever had. And she was glad they were gonna be friends forever.

"Now come on, let's go inside," Asami suggested. "I think Miss Suzuki made some cookies earlier, chocolate ones!"

"Ooooh, my favourites!" Korra beamed, chasing Asami back into the house. On that day, Korra always felt that Asami was honest with her. They would not stop being friends, no matter what the future was going to hold for them.

xXx

_Many Years Later…_

Korra lay on her bed one evening, trying to relax her thoughts. It was the middle of summer vacation, the last one she'd have for a long time. Finally, school was finished and she would probably be looking for a job or some form of further education.

The Inuit girl felt like neither, wanting to just relax for a year before she thought more about her future. Besides, she had something else on her mind, or rather someone. A person in particular who had been dominating her thoughts for what seemed like an age now.

Her best friend, Asami. They'd been friends for all these years, watching out for one another and spending so much time together. But even though they were friends, Korra couldn't help but feel like there was something more to the way she felt for her friend.

It had taken her an age to finally figure it out what it was, but now she had come to a truth she still wasn't sure she could accept. She was in love with Asami, her best friend. The one girl who was so high class, a relationship between them would be completely impossible.

Korra knew that Asami, with her rich family and such, would probably be arranged to marry some snobbish man in the future, to ensure her family would have a strong legacy. She hated the thought of that. Jealousy was a new emotion she'd been struggling to process of late, of the way other girls and boys were around Asami. A few words to close there, an eye contact that lasted for a little long here, it was too much.

Groaning and clutching her duvet as she lay upon it, Korra closed her eyes, letting her mind be filled with images of Asami. Her warm smile, her cute voice, those dazzling green eyes. She started to sweat. She couldn't contain her feelings any longer.

But then the worry started rolling over her. Asami would probably feel uncomfortable. Most of the best friends to lovers stories that Korra had read about didn't always have a happy ending and that was driving her anxiety up the wall. But she couldn't keep it bottled forever.

Picking up a small plushie of a white puppy dog, Korra stroked it's fur, sighing. "What do you think I should do, Naga?" She asked curiously. "Tell Asami how I feel or leave her be?"

The plushie, of course, didn't reply. Korra was talking to nothing and no one at all, only herself. She sat on her bed, hugging her legs. She had to tell her soon, for her own sake. The pain of Asami not knowing how she felt was devastating to Korra.

In the end, the angel and devil on her shoulder came to an agreement. Korra had to tell Asami and be prepared for an answer good or bad. There was no use in at least telling Asami. She didn't expect her to throw herself into a relationship right away.

Putting Naga down on her pillow, Korra petted her head, smiling at her favourite plushie. "Thanks, girl. You always help me feel confident about myself. Hold the fort here, okay?" She then went and got herself changed into some outdoor clothes before heading to the front door.

She quickly scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen table for her parents when they both got back from work, saying she was going to visit Asami. She didn't need to, of course, she was eighteen now, after all, but her parents did tend to worry about her.

The walk to Asami's house wasn't far, since Korra had known all the little shortcuts since she was very small. She knew the route like the tattoos on the back of her hand. Eventually, cutting across a field or two, Korra eventually came to the house.

The Sato Estate was quite a big building, combining elements of western and eastern architecture, no doubt having cost Asami's father a fortune. It still seemed so much bigger now, even though Korra herself had gotten older. Still a wonder, even after all these years.

As Korra was walking up the path to the building, she noticed a figure in one of the upstairs windows. It was Asami, as Korra recognised the window as the one in her bedroom. She seemed to be rather busy, with what Korra couldn't figure out. But as she got closer to the window, what Asami was doing became much more apparent.

Asami was packing clothes into what looked like a suitcase. Was she leaving? If so, where was she going? This made Korra feel rather concerned. She quickly rushed towards the front door, her heart beating inside her chest rapidly. Asami couldn't leave her, not now, not without telling her why.

The housekeeper didn't mind Korra bursting through the door, Miss Suzuki having gotten very used to her after all these years. Making her way to the first floor and to Asami's room, Korra banged on the door, hoping Asami would answer her.

"'Sami, you there?!" She asked, in a rather worried and panicked voice. "It's me, Korra!"

She heard a rattling noise and the door unlocked, Asami's beautiful face appearing from behind it. She had a look of concern upon Korra's face and rightfully so. Korra looked like she was going to have some sort of heart attack at any second.

"K-Korra?" She stuttered a little in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Korra tried to speak, but the Inuit girl was so out of breath, Asami let her inside and she sat down on a nearby chair. While catching her breath, she noticed the room was full of bags and suitcases, all of them mostly packed for the same unknown purpose.

Sitting on the bed, Asami reached out, holding Korra's hand. "Hey, it's alright... I'm here, okay?" She responded, in her soothing voice. That voice was just sublime to Korra, like as if it was melted chocolate being poured down her spine.

Relaxing, Korra looked at Asami. "Sorry... for bursting in like that," she apologised. "I should probably have texted you before I came."

"No it's alright, I should have told you about all... this," Asami responded, gesturing to the many cases strewn about her bedroom.

Then Korra asked the million dollar question, even though she was firmly convinced she wouldn't like the answer. "And what is all of this?"

Asami's expression fell, a sombre look filling that once tender and caring face. She had been trying to keep this from Korra for a while, worried about how her friend would react to the fact she really was going to be leaving her. It broke her heart, but she didn't have a choice.

"I'm going away for a bit, Korra," she explained. "My dad's got me a place at some fancy school in the Earth Kingdom to help prepare me for my future in his company. It's stupid, I know, I argued with him to try and get a different place closer to home, but he refused." She sighed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I was worried... you'd freak out."

But Korra didn't freak out. She didn't really know what to feel about all this. She didn't want to be upset, not in front of Asami. Spirits, the poor woman was suffering enough. She had to be strong, even with the emotion rising inside of her.

"You were scared and worried... it's understandable," Korra accepted, gulping. "But... I'll miss you."

"I know... I'm gonna miss you too..." Asami tried to smile, to give her friend one last piece of hope. "But I'll try and get home for the holidays and I'll try and email you as much as I can and-"

"No, that's not what I meant." Korra realised it was now time for her to confess. She was going to be stepping into unknown territory, but she would be brave. "Asami... for the past while I've been feeling... I don't know what exactly, but it's strong. Every time we're together, I've never wanted you to leave me. You just... make me feel this way that I can't describe, that just makes me so happy inside. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She sighed. "Oh screw it, I can't say it."

A hand then held Korra's tightly, and the Inuit girl then saw Asami was connected to it, staring directly into her eyes with compassion. "You can."

Gulping, Korra finally said it. "I love you, Asami Sato."

There came a few moments where Korra looked at Asami with anxiety, while the Asian girl stared back in wide-eyed wonder. Those seconds felt like an eternity to Korra, like the whole universe had just stopped around her and the only things that were moving were hers and Asami's heartbeats.

Just before Korra could even try and responding, Asami suddenly crashed her lips to Korra's kissing her passionately. It was at this point where Korra wondered if she was dreaming. But then she still felt the soft touch of Asami's lips against her own and realised this was all too real.

Pulling away, Asami sighed. "I... I love you too," she admitted. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kept you waiting like that."

"You feel the same way?"

Asami nodded. "Yes.. but I was afraid to tell you, especially with me going away. I didn't want to be a burden on you if we got together as a couple."

Korra held Asami's hand. "Well... how long do we have before you need to head to the airport?" She had a hopeful tone in her voice.

"A few hours," responded her new lover. "Why do you ask?"

"I think that gives us a bit of time to spend... as a couple." Korra's fingers linked to Asami's, making the older girl blush softly. Asami nodded, smiling proudly.

"Yes... let's spend this time together while we still can," she agreed, before kissing Korra again. "Come on, let's go have some fun, for old time's sake."

xXx

**Author's note: **First thing I've written/published in a while and the first under my new username hehe. Don't worry, it's still the same old me you all know and love. I've got a few things to write and put out, so I hope you'll enjoy them!

See ya next time!


End file.
